Breeze
by Nonnie88
Summary: He liked to feel the breeze every so often, it kept his senses alive.


**AND POOF...**  
**Me being Scottish and all the excitement of tonight's episode got me all hyped up and spurned me to write this bad boy!**  
**Finally an 'M' rated piece of Cobert from me! **  
**Quite proud of it actually!**

**Thanks to CuriouslyUnfeeling over at Tumblr for giving it a look over before I posted!**

_**THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS... SO IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED 'JOURNEY TO THE HIGHLANDS' DON'T SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU!**_

* * *

It was a balmy, quiet, lazy summer evening. After a hectic week of planning, organising and journeying to Duneagle in the heart of Scotland, Robert Crawley was finally able to relax and enjoy his stay. He didn't really need to help with the planning of the trip, it was more for him to have something to do against the boredom at Downton these days. He could only walk Isis so much.

Relaxing further into the chaise longue, his lips curved slightly as he felt the late evening breeze cast its spell over his body - from the top of his salt and pepper curls, down his silky, navy blue pajama clad chest, sinking into the cotton and giving him a slight chill through his bones.

He liked to feel the breeze every so often, it kept his senses alive.

He opened his eyes just long enough to look to his right, he sighed when he didn't see his wife standing anywhere near the doorway she had just vacated. Just thinking of Cora caused his body to warm, glad that there was indeed a breeze coming into the room, it was helping take his temperature down a notch. He satisfied himself with the thought that he could - and would - have her tonight, and probably have her every night of their stay in the Highlands. Yawning, he set his head against the soft head rest and let himself drift.

Cora exited the bathroom in nothing but a beige silk charmeuse and black cotton lace teddy, that would have definitely horrified her mother-in-law if she ever saw it. It was short, much shorter than anything she had dared to wear before, even in her younger days. Her breasts were clearly seen through the lacey fabric at the top of the piece. Cora knew Robert would love it, if it did not give him a heart attack first.

Cora wore no towel or robe, her feet were bare. Robert had always worshipped her body so thoroughly and so lovingly, she no longer saw any of the slight imperfections that many of the other ladies in her circle of friends spoke about.

Cora smiled as she looked over to Robert who looked as if he were dozing, much like a cat would, his body sprawled out over the chaise longue quite enticingly. She pushed herself to move, sauntering over to join her husband. There were other chairs dotted about the room but non had quite the appeal as the one Robert was currently occupying. Keeping her balance by placing her hands gently on the back of the head rest, she swung one leg, as best she could, over him and lowered herself onto Robert's lap.

That seemed to startle him out of the light doze he had fallen into, as soon as his pale blue eyes opened and pierced into hers, she placed her hands on either side of his face, sealing her lips to his. Their lips readily opened to let their tongues duel with the other's for a long moment. Robert wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her further towards him, he legs spreading even further as she eagerly went to him. She gasped into his mouth as she felt him harden beneath her. HIs hands ran up and down her back, finally coming to rest on her butt, keeping her as close to him as possible.

Pulling back from the kiss, Cora leaned forward her forehead leaning against his.

"I have wanted to do that all day," she whispered, elliciting a groan from Robert.

She leaned back and watched as his eyes roved over her body appreciating every part of her. His hands reached up, touching the delicate lace that encased her breast.

"I like this."

"I had it bought a while ago, I thought this would be the perfect time to use it," She grinned as he moved his hands up to cup her face and brought her to him once again, their lips locking in another steamy kiss. Her hands copied him and framed his face, she broke the kiss and rose slightly, bringing his head towards her chest. Robert growled softly and he eagerly attached his mouth to her breast through the lace, one hand moved from her face to wrap around her waist while the other found the other nipple, gently rubbing his thumb across the tightened bud. She threw her head back and moaned, a throaty moan, her hair catching the breeze slightly causing it to waft around them.

Switching his mouth from one breast to another suddenly, he heard, no, he felt her breath hitch before she pressed down onto him, his clothing quickly becoming a frustrating barrier between them. Pulling away from him, she stood, leant over and hooked her fingers over the waistband of his bottoms, then met his eyes, broadcasting a silent command to lift his hips. He did so, and with one quick tug, she pulled them down, bunching them around his knees. Kicking his feet a few times, he managed to work them down low enough to just kick them off, landing with a small thud at the end of their bed. She reached up and started to unbutton his pajama top, practically tearing the cloth as she fumbled frenziedly at the small studs holding the fabric together.

And soon he was gloriously, wonderfully naked in front of her, and with a smile she lowered herself over him again, hovering above him. His hands found the bottom of the teddy and with a few tugs, the crumpled heap of sleek material joined his clothing leaving her as nude as he was. Cora leaned forward, re-igniting the passionate kiss as she gripped his arousal in of of her hands, slowly moving it up and down in long, smooth strokes. His hands were tugging at her hips - as much as he loved having her hands on him, he would much rather be inside her. Normally she would have teased him a little but, but her blood was already boiling, and she wanted him inside her so badly it hurt.

Rising up, she lowered herself onto him, steadying herself once again on the back of the chaise longue, her fingers gripping the material tightly. She hissed her satisfactions as she welcomed the invasion of his body to hers. She raised and lowered herself a couple of times before finding a rhythm. Robert groaned loudly causing Cora to clamp her mouth against his, quieting him. It wasn't long, however, before Robert broke the kiss and grabbed her hips with one hand and a cushion behind his head with the other, bringing it to his mouth, he bit it to keep himself quiet.

Cora smiled brightly at him and he thrust himself into her harder causing her to yelp in pleasure before she decided to bite the other side of the cushion. With their cries being muffled Robert moved both hands to her hips and forced her to meet a newer, faster pace. The sudden loss of control, along with Robert moving a hand up to her breast, squeezing, carressing them, sent her senses into a spin, a flush spreading up her body, the echoing warmth bursting out from her pores.

With another few hard stroked, she stilled right before her climax hit her, sending her wild in his arms, her jaw clenching tightly to the cushion as she locked her eyes on his. Cora all around him, ensnaring his senses, his name muffled against the padded fabric drove him right over the edge. Plunging up into her one last time, he welcomed his own release, groaning deeply as his mouth left the cushion and he growled her name into her ear.

They lay there, completely spent for what seemed like hours, gently drifting off into a light sleep, before waking, still nude as a breeze rolled over them causing them to shiver. No matter how much they didn't want to break their skin-to-skin contact and redress they knew they needed to, the breeze was causing the room to get chillier.

The stood together, Robert pressed a kiss to her forehead and lifted his bottoms, putting them on as Cora moved into the bathroom, returning with her nightgown, the one she was wearing before she had 'jumped' him. Putting it over her head she shrugged into it before moving to help her husband button the remainder of his buttons.

Once done, Robert took hold of her hands, bringing one to his lips,

"Thank you," he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. She knew exactly what he was thankful for.

"How about we get some sleep. You know Shrimpie never lies about the piper in the morning." Robert chuckled, letting go of her hands he moved to his side of the bed and climbed in, Cora did the same, both of them cuddling close together.

"Good night, darling."

"Good night."

The following morning they were startled awake by the sound of the piper below them.

"Bloody hell," Robert groaned, turning to his side. Cora, just as startled moved in behind him and leaned over his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Highlands," she got out giddily before moving away and climbing out of bed to grab the negligie from the foot of the bed before anyone else appeared in the room.

She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Anddddddd that is that... **  
**My Cobert porn fix is complete...**  
**And did y'all notice the use of the chaise longue :p! **  
**I wanted to use a settee but it was the next best thing.. mwahahaha!**

**Thanks for reading x**


End file.
